The research and development activities of the Signal Processing and Instrumentation Section (SPIS) are collaborative efforts with NIH Institute scientists, and often result in the development of unique, specialized biomedical instruments. Other projects involve signal and video processing algorithm development required for system simulation and data analysis. SPIS capabilities and accomplishments have established the group as the focal point for this type of engineering research and technology development at the NIH. Example technology and methodology development projects, as well as associated research studies include: 1. laser capture tissue microdissection (LCM) technologies for macromolecular analysis of normal development and pathology 2. expression tissue microdissection (xMD) methodologies enabling subcellular isolation for identification of organelle proteins 3. tissue microarray (TMA) technologies 4. two-photon excitation fluorescence microscopy (TPEFM) in-vivo methodologies 5. fluorescence photo activation localization microscopy (FPALM) nanoscale imaging 6. electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) methodologies enabling in vivo functional and physiological imaging 7. cDNA and protein microarray technologies 8. magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and functional MRI (fMRI) methodologies and devices 9. gamma camera imaging for analyzing bio-distribution of putative diagnostic and therapeutic radiotracers 10. fluorescence imaging for disease detection, monitoring, and guided surgery 11. optical polarization imaging and statistical analysis for quantitative characterization of tissue 12. automated mouse activity monitoring system (MAMS) for quantitative behavioral assessment in facility cages 13. clinical pathology tissue fixation and sectioning methodologies 14. microfluidics, microfabrication, and microanalysis technologies for molecular analysis 15. single molecule, DNA, and chromatin fiber mechanics and manipulation technologies 16. temporal and spectral programmable lighting technologies for health and rhythm entrainment 17. correlating in vivo prostate MRI and histopathology using individualized MR-Based molds 18. fly optomotor behavioral analysis and genetic dissection of color-vision circuits methodologies 19. autonomic measures for behavioral neurophysiology instrumentation and methodologies 20. vibrational spectroscopic near-field scanning microscopy imaging for nanoscale analysis of dynamical, conformational and organizational characteristics of cells and tissues 21. photodynamic therapy (PDT) technologies for cancer treatment 22. speech acquisition, analysis, and real-time adaptive processing methodologies 23. nonhuman primate maternal-fetal monitoring technologies for investigation of psychological, physiological, and behavior processes during fetal development 24. biomechanics real-time measurement and analysis technologies 25. muscle fiber tension transient instrumentation and analysis technologies 26. automated stimulation and monitoring instrumentation for investigation of genetics and neuro-specific transmission mechanisms of pain via mouse model assays 27. high-speed scanning optical spectrometry for analysis of bacteriorhodopsin energy transduction mechanisms 28. real-time multispectral endoscope imaging as an aid to surgery 29. positron emission tomography (PET) imaging 30. confocal microscopy imaging 31. chromosome microdissection technologies 32. non-invasive real-time in-vivo infrared imaging for assessment of endothelial function 33. atomic force microscopy (AFM) imaging 34. magnetic resonance elastography (MRE) imaging 35. ultrasound imaging